


Who Was I When We Met

by CrowG0d



Category: unknown - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowG0d/pseuds/CrowG0d
Summary: A collection of notes, poems, hymns, thought, sorrows and ramblings of a creature longing for closure.





	1. That’s Heaven To Me

At my heaven I’d meet you at the gates. You’ve made me wait, but I’m still overwhelmed with joy to meet you there...

I’m sorry to have made you worried, and filled with sorrow. But I am charmed with how you feel for me.

We are the same creature you and I. Two of the only like us in this existence. 

These feelings are happening for a reason. Things like this were meant to happen.

Perhaps I was the one who jumped too far ahead. Eagerly missing that very thing I’d lost in a previous life. 

I’m narrowing my vision to you, and ignoring the world around me. Only to become conscious when I finally see you. 

I’m dying already and trying to fast forward to that magical time in my life.

Where you and I could finally be together.

Right now I’m stuck on that time where we first met. What sparked me to move in your direction.

I can only vaguely remember a separate time in my life.

A necklace made of incense cones, sometimes i burn them to remember forgotten times. When we were whole and together.


	2. Questions of Closure

Who am I now that I’ve torn out the pages of my book once containing you?

Am I sad?  
Do I feel relief?  
Do I feel anything?

In truth, I don’t know how to feel, and some days that upsets and worries me.

It still feels as though you would be the best person for me, even if you were dishonest towards my love.

Being yourself is hard in a world that demands order in it’s people. We are not robots, we are animals, and animals make mistakes, life is a game of trial and error and there’s not enough education to go around for us not to cause trouble or lose ourselves suppressing the need to “learn things the hard way”

I’m following your tracks around the world but I can’t keep up

All I want is sunsets and stargazing and driving with you down a long adventurous road...

The soul begs for forgiveness, but the heart demands it’s closure.


	3. Blessings

Making wishes on crossroads  
Bless you, even though we’ve never met  
Bless my friends, even though I often forget  
Bless my family who abandoned me  
And bless the animals in my life who saved me


	4. Strange being, I loved you so...

Sharpened my eyes like knives and I see right through you but I can never escape you.

I weep cosmic tears

Strange being, I loved you so...

Your beautiful fucking face is what keeps me up every night

Light of my life I’d be forever yours if only you asked it, till death do us part and were rotting in a casket.

In this life and the next I will walk by your side and forever be your shield if that is what you’d ask of me.


End file.
